In an automatic analyzer, a predetermined process such as an analysis process is performed by dispensing a material contained in a sample container or a reagent container into a reaction container, a child specimen container, or the like. Usually, containers containing a material such as samples and reagents are hermetically sealed by a component such as a lid, and dispensing is performed by inserting a probe into a lid which is previously perforated, or by directly perforating the lid with a probe.
When repeatedly inserting a probe into a hermetically sealed container, even if the probe is inserted into a previously perforated lid, the probe comes into contact with the lid, such that there is a concern that a foreign matter may be generated due to the contact and may be mixed into the contained material. Therefore, the more repeatedly inserting it into the same lid, the higher the risk of contamination. Therefore, as the related art, for example, as in PTL 1, a technique in which the allowable insertion count N of the probe into the lid is set, and in a case where the number n of times of insertion exceeds the allowable insertion count, control is performed not to perform the insertion process has been disclosed.